The Three Others
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: Luck, Wish, and Perish and are supernatural kids that help the animorphs aganist the yeerks most horrible weapon!RR!
1. Default Chapter

Ten years before.  
  
Laura could hear the sirens ring in her ears. She had to keep moving. She turned down an alley, her footsteps running in a fast rhythm. More footsteps could be heard tearing down the alley after her. She darted down another alleyway taking in sharp breaths. There was a man after her. A man that was cruel and hateful. His name was Ronny Broke the cereal killer and he wanted her. He wanted her bad. How could she of gotten into this?  
She stopped abruptly. There in front of her was a little man only about three feet tall. He was glowing in green mist, and wore a tall red hat and curved red shoes. He spoke in a Scottish accent, "I will help thee if you take something from me". Laura arched her eyebrows, "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm being chased by a guy that wants to kill me. Move". She took a step forward but the little man raised his hand to block her from going anywhere, "Run, running, is all you do but take a burden from me and I will help thee from what Ronny wants to do to you". Laura could hear rising voices not to fair away. They were close. "Look, I need you to move- wait, how did you know his name was Ronny?" The little man just smiled blinking his bright green eyes. Laura took a deep breath and made a decision, "Ok, I'll do what ever you want. Just help me". The little man simple snapped his fingers and there surroundings froze. The little man wobbled forward pulling three bundles from behind his back. Whimpers could be heard coming from them. Laura suddenly understood what was going on. "Oh no. You're not laying your child problems on me". The little man continued to place the children on her lap. One in the nook of her arm. One in her lap. The third in the other arm. The little man backed up slowly. "Listen to me. In ten years these children will help six other children and save this planet. These children are Luck, Wish, and Perish. You must raise them in the up most care. Leave all this Ronny rubbish behind. Remember these children are a gift. Be careful and be kind to them. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Laura nodded her head slowly. The little man put his hands on his hips, "Good. Humans listen well. Take care then". The little man was about to snap his fingers when Laura spoke, "Wait! What if these kids never meet the other kids?" The little man grinned, "They will. It is destiny. Fret not young girl, with your children and the six others the world is in good hands". With that said the little man snapped his fingers twice, tapped his foot three times and whistled once, and left Laura to it. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG! Im SO sorry!! Here's the next chapter! IM SORRY!! * Cries *  
  
Ten Years Later: Marco strolled down the hall holding his books under his arm. In a daze he dumped someone walking past him making him drop one of his books. He quickly bent down to pick it up before some of the students walked all over it, "Damn science book" he murmured. He began walking forward when he bumped into someone again; he backed up slowly taking the beauty in front of him in: she had long copper hair and fair skin, her eyes shimmered with emerald green and her black skirt and black top made him stare. He swallowed making himself speak, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Her green eyes were fixed on him, she smiled after a moment, "Oh no, I'm ok. Did I hurt you?" Marco laughed which made her eyes gleam even more, " No, I'm good. Your new here aren't you?" She nodded, "Yes, this school is a maze compared to the one I was at before. I'm Luck. You're the first person I've talked to all day, What's your name?" Marco grinned and bowed, "I am Master Marco. But only the common folk call me Marco". Someone pushed him from behind, luckily he had good balance and straitened up. Jake walked past him laughing. Marco jerked a thumb at Jake, "That's my bud Jake. You can meet him if you eat lunch with me". Luck smiled showing brilliant white teeth, "Ok. I will see you later than". She stepped around Marco and walked briskly down the hall. Marco sighed and almost floated down the hall.//////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\ Rachel growled as she entered the lunch hall with her new friend in tow. She didn't want the new girl seeing her dumb classmates! Rachel spotted her friends and headed toward the lunch table. She gently placed her tray on the table considering her mood. She stepped back and acted as if the new girl was her model, "Well? Everyone say hi. This is Wish. Wish, this is Marco, Cassie, Jake, and two other people I don't know." Wish nodded at the two other people at the table with a glum look, "I know them. There my sister and brother." Wish took her seat next to Rachel and began to eat her food, her brother and sister did the same. Jake smiled, "Well. Everyone this is Perish. I have him in math class." Marco nodded and held up his fork, "Welcome to the table of Doom. I would like to invite you by taking your jello." He reached forward and snatched it from Perish's plate. Rachel suddenly waved her hand having something important to say, "In science class, Monica was talking about how her dad has eleven cars and homes. She makes me so mad, I wish she would go fall in a hole". Wish suddenly started coughing and turned a faint green color, Luck who was sitting next to her calmly placed a hand on her arm and the coughing stopped. Cassie stared and watched Perish's face, his brown eyes looked somewhat gray and he was sweating. She moved her eyes back to Wish who was being examined by Rachel for any injuries. She would have to report these three new friends to Ax. 


End file.
